Today, infrastructures such as a building, a bridge, a pipe line, and the like, play a very important role in improving the life of the people. Vibrations are continuously caused in these constructional structures for persisting periods of these constructional structures due to various internal/external load conditions, and the constructional structures always behave under the vibrations. Particularly, sudden harmful vibrations such as an earthquake and a gust cause structurally serious damage and injury.
Therefore, it has been required to evaluate health and a state of the structure due to the irregular random vibrations described above, and a technology of efficiently measuring a dynamic response of the structure has been required. This structure is called a structural health monitoring (SHM) technology, and importance thereof has been gradually increased.
When the SHM technology is used to monitor the state of the structure in real time and find a damaged position in advance, stability of the structure may be secured, and a large accident that may occur may be prevented in advance. In addition, a time and a cost required for repairing and reinforcing the structure are also decreased.
Currently, an SHM system transmits a measurement result to a main computer, and the main computer monitors and analyzes the measurement result to evaluate the health and the state of the structure. However, response data of the structure are simply transmitted, such that an immediate action or effective management is not performed.
A technology for solving the problem as described above has been disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-0002686 entitled “System for Measuring and Controlling Structure Using Bidirectional Communication Function” and published on Jan. 7, 2010. This Related Art Document relates a system for measuring and controlling a structure capable of monitoring and actively controlling a state of each structure such as a bridge, a building, or the like, using a bidirectional communication function, and is shown in FIG. 1.
However, in this Related Art Document, a sensor system installed in the structure and a main computer acquiring and analyzing data output from the sensor system are connected to each other in a wired scheme. Therefore, a volume of cables required for communication is large and a large cost is required, such that a cost required for building a system is significantly increased.
In addition, an invention of the same technical field as that of the present invention has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 0512123 entitled “Structure Monitoring System Using Smart Wireless Measuring System” registered on Aug. 26, 2005. This Related Art Document relates to a structure monitoring system using a smart wireless measuring system, and more particularly, to a structure monitoring system that includes a self-adjusting function capable of complementing a problem of an outbreak situation in a measuring function of a sensor itself by applying a smart technology to a sensor used in a monitoring technology of each structure such as a bridge, a building, or the like, a small storage device for preventing loss of data in an emergency situation, a central processing unit (CPU), and a power maintaining function, may perform wireless self-obtained measurement, analyzes and evaluates measured data so as to be appropriate for structural characteristics of an infrastructure to protect the structure itself from damage or an influence of an external environment, and actively copes with any emergency situation to minimize damage and safely protect human life. In addition, this Related Art Document relates to a monitoring system developed as compared with an existing monitoring system of an infrastructure, that is, a state evaluation monitoring system of an infrastructure.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010-0238027 entitled “Device for Monitoring the Health Status of Structures” and published on Sep. 23, 2010, which is an invention of the same technical field as that of the present invention, relates to a device for monitoring a health status of structures installed at a selected position of the structures and having improved reliability and performance. The device for monitoring a health status of structures is configured to include data collecting, processing, and storing media, and network wireless connection systems widely connected to each other, and continuously receives power by a power supply system including at least two power supplies. Particularly, the device for monitoring a health status of structures further includes a sensor acquiring response data that always behave or non-synchronous trigger data, and further includes a data processing medium for compressing data and automatically detecting a structural deviation using a self-training neural data processing algorithm.
In order to efficiently perform health monitoring, as many sensors as possible are required. Particularly, in the case in which the SHM system is built in a large structure having many measuring points for acquiring responses, a consumed cost can not but be further increased. In addition, when the number of sensor systems is increased as described above, a significant large amount of response data output from a plurality of sensors is transmitted to a main computer to cause an overload, such that loss of the data is caused or the data is not normally processed. The above Related Art Documents do not suggest an effective method for solving these problems.
Therefore, a technology capable of being more economic, effectively decreasing an amount of dynamic response data, and securing reliability of data in building the SHM system in the constructional structure has been demanded.